


Sweet Taste of Reunion

by Icie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, tongue peircing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-12 23:47:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2128989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icie/pseuds/Icie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Long distance relationships suck but finally seeing each other almost makes it worth it.</p><p>Tsukishima visits Kuroo in Tokyo. Involves lots of kisses, Kuroo trying to get Tsukishima to show affection, Tsukishima showing affection (citation needed), and an injury. Sixty percent smut, forty percent fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Taste of Reunion

Hand down Kuroo's pants, Kuroo's mouth on his neck, warring with his headphones for skin, and Tsukki picks _now_  to pull back and speak.

"When did you pierce your tongue?"

Kuroo scrubs his hand through his hair - no harm done, it always looks like something lives in it, extra ruffled or not - and tries to assemble Tsukki's words into an actual sentence. Harder than it sounds. Piercing. Right. He offers Tsukki an open mouthed grin so he can see the silver stud glint behind his teeth. "Like it?"

He replies with a non-committal sound. Which translates to yes - months of phone conversations have at least one benefit.

They stand inside the threshold of Kuroo's apartment, managed to exchange 'hi's before Tsukki dumped his bag on the floor and pushed Kuroo's back against the door frame. The metallic side of the latch in the frame dug into Kuroo's back until they settled into a better position on the inside wall where he stands now. Kuroo couldn't care less about the bruise the latch will leave.

"Guess you missed me then," he says and _fuck_  Tsukishima looks nice when he doesn't want to admit to feeling anything. Not seeing him in three months adds to it as well, how his lips thin and his eyes narrow, if Kuroo was farther away or at the end of a skype call, he'd have a hard time piecing together how Tsukishima's expression changes but with him close enough to distinguish separate eyelashes - amazingly light and fine - he revels in each alteration. Something about the tilt of his jaw implies he's happy, too. Last time they saw each other Tsukki stepped on a train and raised his hand in goodbye, he didn't have this look then. Could have something to do with the kiss Kuroo blew after the doors shut and the finger Tsukishima raised in retaliation. But it could also be more.

Kuroo grins, previous eagerness to return to physical assurances of happiness forgotten. Tsukishima didn't wait for them to get to his couch when he opened the door. Smugness is a hell of a flaw and he should know better than to bait Tsukki who - _fuck_  - yeah, still has his hand in a tender place and makes it known he disapproves of smug with an uncomfortable jerk. Kuroo should also learn to wear different pants for these encounters really as, even with the padding of his boxers, tight jeans rub all wrong when Tsukishima moves his hand like - Kuroo's hips jerk - _that_.

Turned on and weak at the knees in his own hall. What a picture. Kuroo grabs the back of Tsukki's neck and pulls him in for a kiss. Slow and forceful, Tsukki stiffens at first, then relaxes and complies a moment later. Same as always. Fuck, Kuroo missed this more than he knew. He releases him, licks his lips to remove a layer of Tsukki's spit. Should probably care more about the hygiene of that. "Missed you, too."

And back to the uncomfortable twisting. Tsukishima removes his hand from Kuroo's jeans - thank fuck - wipes it on the side of his own. They're both half hard but Kuroo can't find it in himself to mind losing the contact any more. Time later in the week for sex.

"Thanks. For letting me stay," is what next comes out of Tsukishima's mouth.

Kuroo refrains from making an obnoxious reply, barely, leans forward, gives him a kiss on the curve of his jaw, says "Glad to have you. I made tea just before you got here, want some?" and heads into his tiny kitchen.

Tsukishima nods yes and Kuroo pours them both a mug. Tsukishima gets the 'worlds best dad' one which he regards with what he probably wishes is an unreadable expression but is just faintly amused.

They chat. About Tsukki's trip, he's never giving Hinata a ride to Tokyo again; about the weather, too cold, it should at least have the decency to snow; about Kuroo's study, he fell asleep in half the lectures of one class and still pulled an A on the midterm; Tsukishima's study, only briefly, college entrance looms too close for him to talk much and stay relaxed. They make plans, eight days before Tsukishima drags Hinata away from Kenma, back along the four hour drive to Miyagi and it already feels too short, but Kuroo has lived in Tokyo all his life and won't let Tsukishima spend the entire time trapped inside a flat barely big enough for Kuroo to live in alone when they're in this city. Tsukishima offers guidance on what activities sound good and which they should ditch with nods and cutting comments that make Kuroo laugh and Tsukishima lose some tension from his shoulders.

Kuroo finishes his mug first, drops it into the sink and sits on the ground next to Tsukishima's chair at the small kitchen table, rests his head against Tsukishima's side. Tsukishima raises an eyebrow down towards Kuroo's grin.

"Do you spend most of the time you're alone on the floor?" Tsukishima asks, replacing his raised eyebrow with his question.

"Just when you're here," Kuroo replies. Tsukki lowers his hand onto his head and smooths down his hair. Probably trying to find some order to it, as lost a cause as there ever was.

"Sentimentalist," Tsukishima says and picks up the last of his tea.

"You or me?"

No reply, almost certainly too busy rolling his eyes to manage one but Kuroo doesn't see it if he does. Missing one person like he has Tsukki is a novelty. If Kenma ever moved away he might get a comparable ache in his gut but they manage with days apart only texting as it is. Months is different to days but his relationship with Tsukki requires his ability to run his fingers through his hair to feel right. Basically, Kuroo is fucked. Just hopes Tsukki is too.

Tsukki places his mug down with a clink - handle must have hit the edge of his sad glass bottle he tosses flowers in sometimes.

"So." He says it like a statement.

"So," Kuroo repeats after him.

Tsukishima trails his hand down from fucking with his hair, presses a line down to the base of his neck. "Yeah, so," he says.

Kuroo snickers and Tsukishima whacks him on the back of his head. Tsukki stands up, Kuroo mourns the loss of his side to rest on and places his mug next to Kuroo's in the sink, leans against the bench and links his hands together. Amazing how he can act so confident when he arrived but is hovering waiting for the next shoe to drop now they're inside.

Kuroo takes the path of benevolence. "Want to fuck?"

Tsukishima colours and the muscles in his forearms go tight, so much for keeping him relaxed. Kuroo's knees crack as he picks himself off the floor, he joins Tsukishima leaning against the kitchen bench, it barely has enough room for the two of them. He runs his hand down the side-seam of Tsukishima's sweater, moves in to his neck and places a small kiss under his jaw then withdraws. "Figured we could skip saying 'so' a few more times."

"You're such a pain," Tsukishima says but he drops his hands to his sides then puts them on Kuroo's hips.

Tempting as it is, Kuroo doesn't swoon like it's his first time or make a comment about how very forward Tsukki's contact is. He grins, always a safe bet, and steps away from the bench so he can sink to his knees and work his fingers to pop the silver button on Tsukishima's jeans. Dinosaur boxers, cute.

Tsukki must realise what underwear he's wearing because he makes a half sound then frowns and clicks his teeth shut, blowjobs trump embarrassment, apparently. Not like Kuroo didn't already know that he wears an even split of dinosaur print and plain underwear. Wearing them now and when he gives a damn shows some naivety, like Kuroo wasn't going to get in his pants before the end of the day.

Kuroo pulls Tsukki's jeans down by their belt loops, Tsukishima assists by lifting his hips off the bench. "It's great to have you here, Tsukki," he says and kisses the creamy skin of Tsukishima's thigh beneath the hem of his boxers, sucks on the spot.

Tsukishima rests his elbows back on the bench, frowns down at the top of Kuroo's head. "Don't treat me like some loser you pulled off the street." Like he ever would.

Kuroo chuckles, finding their rhythm the last time they saw each other took time and while they were better about having regular calls - and awkward phone sex - than their last gap, it's still a process. He grazes his teeth over a spot closer to the inside of Tsukishima's thigh. Gets a sigh of breath as a reward.

They only agreed to be exclusive a week before Kuroo proposed this visit. Like Kuroo has room in his head for anyone but Tsukishima these days. What a hopeless case. But it was unspoken, right up until it wasn't. Kuroo has some idea that Tsukki fooled around with Yamaguchi occasionally when they were apart, but, if Kenma wasn't Kenma and completely disinterested in Kuroo sucking his cock, they would have as well, so he never considered jealousy. But Yamaguchi got to make Tsukishima look down at him with concentration and could touch him while Kuroo sat miles away and made do with listening to his voice and the occasional laggy video call. He was jealous of that. Yeah, Kuroo is fucked.

Tsukki laces his hand through Kuroo's hair, gives him a tug up - Tsukishima's lucky he can take a hint. Kuroo kisses a stegosaurus on the tail where Tsukishima grows harder underneath, mouths him through the fabric. Tsukishima's breath hitches - _fuck_ , he sounds so much better in the same room.

He mumbles something that sounds like "you're _such_  an asshole", but lacks any of the bite that statement used to have. Kuroo licks, flat tongued along the length of his shaft, his piercing catches on a fold of fabric but pings free without problem. "Just-" Kuroo finds Tsukishima's head with his mouth and sucks, hell if he's going to let Tsukki talk easily while his mouth is busy, which prompts a mutter of " _shit_ " before Tsukki continues, "-pull them _down_  already."

"You've got such a way with words, Tsukki," he replies and snakes his fingers up one leg of Tsukishima's boxers, finding his tip and running them over it, the faintest trickle of pre-cum oozes out and it's damp from his mouth but Tsukishima full on frowns now which is Kuroo's cue to stop fucking around - or rather, start. He doesn't share this piece of humour, in close proximity to his cock or not, Tsukishima would whack him with less provocation than a bad joke. Fingers on dick trump mouth through boxers and Tsukishima releases Kuroo's hair and lets his head rest back with a sigh. Downside of sucking cock - he'll get there eventually - Tsukishima's neck may look fucking delectable but with it all the way up there and Kuroo all the way down here he can't get his lips on it. Later, he reminds himself.

Time to say goodbye to Barney. Kuroo pulls his boxers down and doesn't let Tsukishima's dick meet the air for a moment before his mouth surrounds it, Tsukki's hips jerk which is as good as thanks and he presses his tongue to the head so his piercing touches Tsukki's slit. Tsukki's position on the bench slips and his elbow dips into the sink, he covers the motion and braces himself again. "Fuck you, Tetsurou." A compliment, probably. This is the reason he got the piercing. And it's cool. But there are half a dozen other holes he wants poked in his skin. Before Tsukki, he would have gotten his eyebrow and nose done long before his tongue, but giving his boyfriend a blowjob with a bit of flare? Worth putting them off.

Kuroo takes more of Tsukishima's dick in his mouth, works his tongue around it and his hips jerk up again and he shifts so he can watch Kuroo's movements again. With his mouth full, Kuroo can't comment but Tsukki can undoubtedly fill in the blanks as to what he would say if he could. Mutterings about how he tastes fucking amazing, how he looks damn gorgeous with his eyes fixed on Kuroo through his glasses, lips parted and a tiny crease between his eyes like he's studying and not well on his way to getting off. The crease deepens. Shit. Kuroo moves again, works up and down, raises his hand and wraps it around the base to give him more stimulation. Tsukki never begs for anything but sometimes he gets close, sometimes he starts saying "Tetsurou" but loses his voice to a gasp part way. Hottest sound in the world and what Kuroo is aiming for now. His other hand slips into his own jeans - he's so much harder than he realised. Still a horny teenager at heart.

Tsukki's knuckles turn white where they grip the bench as Kuroo increases his pace, as he pushes down and _swallows_  over his dick. Tsukki channels so much effort into keeping his cool. "Tetsurou, you-" Kuroo swallows again making sure the warm metal ball in his tongue presses against him and Tsukki doesn't finish his sentence, grips his other hand tight in Kuroo's hair, firm but just on the safe side of painful. They need to have a chat about that soon so Kuroo can let him know that nails scraping across his skin to leave angry marks is the opposite of a bad idea.

Breathing through his nose is getting old but Tsukishima meets each of Kuroo's pushes down with a jerk of his hips and his grip on Kuroo's hair doesn't let up - he's got to be close. Fog creeps onto the lenses of Tsukishima's glasses and he gives up and closes his eyes, Kuroo smirks around his dick and twists his hand around the base. Tsukki yanks Kuroo off and Kuroo splutters, somehow he was fine with a dick shoved in his mouth but take it away and his body protests that something has gone wrong with his respiratory system. Tsukishima releases Kuroo's hair but grabs Kuroo's wrist and jerks it up towards the tip. Kuroo coughs but complies through it, moves his fingers over Tsukishima's skin. Tsukishima's breath comes out uneven and Kuroo is surprised his knuckles haven't given up with the pressure he's putting them under.

Kuroo moves his lips down to kiss the skin of his inside thigh, licks and nibbles at his skin - not enough to leave a mark but his objective is keeping his mouth busy while Tsukishima - Tsukki _moans_  echoing in his throat and comes, comes _hard_ , his hips buck and his thigh slams into Kuroo's nose.

" _Fuck_ , Tsukki," he says trying to keep his hand steadily moving on Tsukishima's cock through the pain but he loses his rhythm, jerks unsteadily with his eyes watering and black spots springing up in front of his vision and forces down another bout of coughing. A string of cum sits over his wrist and noticing it prompts another damn fit of coughing.

Tsukishima regains control, his breath settling into an even rhythm and he pulls off his glasses and hastily wipes them on the edge of his sweater, shoves them back onto his nose and sinks down from his perch against the bench. "You're not fucking allowed to die because of sucking me off."

Tsukki cares. No, really.

Kuroo blinks away the spots in his eyes, coughs but stops at one, rests his forehead against Tsukishima's chest. "If you didn't want to return the favour you could have just said," Kuroo says and reaches up to the hook with a tea towel draped over it, uses it to wipe the cum off his arm. Tsukishima pulls it out of his grip and scrubs it off, Kuroo raises an eyebrow though Tsukishima does a better job than he was. Tsukishima frowns but pulls Kuroo's wrist up, kisses the inside where his tendons stick out. Kuroo's stomach flips. Fuck. "I'm fine," he says.

Tsukki snorts. "Of course you are, asshole."

"Oh?" Kuroo says and moves to rest next to Tsukishima so their arms press up against each other shoulder to wrist where Kuroo's hand covers Tsukishima's. "What happened to Tetsurou, Tsukki?"

A range of emotions take turns passing over Tsukki's face - embarrassment first, then irritation, annoyance, confusion and back to irritation. It's cute. "Asshole suits you better."

Unsurprisingly, his still aching nose killed most of his boner, Tsukishima reaches towards his crotch but he presses his hand back down, kisses the spot that looked so good on Tsukishima's neck before. Tastes fucking perfect. "Don't worry about it." They've got all week.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading! If you spot any typos or blatant characterisation errors please let me know and I'll touch it up. 
> 
> Despite Kuroo's intentions to get Tsukki out and about in Tokyo they did spend an awful lot of time curled up on the couch. And also fucking. Hinata finished seven different games with Kenma and got to spike three of his tosses. Best holiday ever.
> 
> This is an almost sequel to [change of plans](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2101821).
> 
> Oh and I'm sorry for the pun in the title.


End file.
